1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight modules of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and to methods of manufacturing backlight modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical backlight module comprises a light guide plate and a light source. The light guide plate comprises a light incident surface. The light source faces the light incident surface. However, a gap exists between the light source and the light incident surface, and so some light emitted from the light source is liable to leak through the gap to the outside, which reduces a brightness of the backlight module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a backlight module and a method for manufacturing the backlight module to overcome the above-mentioned problems.